


Seoul Searching

by Andrea250



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Sungyoon doctor, Diners, Drabble, Fluff, Jangyoon is life, Lee Jangjun song writer, M/M, New to the Fandom, late night, mentions profession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Two strangers passing through the night.(Description sucks but please give it a try! Jangyoon drabble.)
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Seoul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick drabble and from another story I wrote but Jangyoon ver., I am mew to the fandom so forgive for how I portray them and if you can help out a new fan by telling me more about Jangjun and Sungyoon personality so I do better on my fanfics. Also just on the group in general.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Lastly... changed some things around and made it a bit longer to fit Jangyoon ship.

__

_**Song: Elephant love medley- by the cast of Moulin Rouge. (Love this movie musical! Recommend and also gonna need tissues.)** _

**_3rd Person's P.O.V:_ **

"How can you not believe in love!" Jangjun screams in disbelief.

"Those are fairy tales." Sungyoon had been hurt too many times by different people with too many excuses as to why they could never love him back.

"Love is what makes us feel alive, it gives us hope! Makes us strive for a better tomorrow, it gives us a reason to smile." The song writer exclaims.

They are two passing strangers in the night sharing a meal in the vacant night, in a dinner of a small town of nowhere, it is a coincidence of their meeting, a song writer with his head in the clouds and a doctor too shore bound, both equally dangerous.

"Who hurt you?" Jangjun takes a quick sip of his sugary shake.

"Well Lee, wouldn't you like to know." He puts the glass of water to his lips.

The older did not want to rehash old wounds with a man he has known for only an hour both heading back to Seoul.

"I just wonder why someone like you would never believe in such beautiful wonders of the world. Your eyes scream such sad tales and I can tell that even you don't believe your own words." He is a bold man.

"You don't even know me Jangjun and you are already giving such assumptions." Sungyoon chuckles at his words.

"I feel like I have known you for a lifetime Choi." He gives him a cocky smirk.

"So you say." He raises one eyebrow in defiance.

"I think I can change your mind." Sungyoon sits back into the leather booth of the partially empty diner.

"Oh how so?" The older man is not one to be swayed so easily.

"Go on a date with me." The younger man smiles, his eyes going mismatched making the other man thinks he is cute.

"We both live in Seoul... but I will have to think about it." The bunny like man puts his index finger on his chin and leans on the table a bit.

"I will pick you up at eight-thirty tomorrow." He smiles with such gusto.

"Good luck Lee and you should know I am not one to give in so easily." Sungyoon likes this idea.

"I am not one to back down either." Jangjun is a man of his word.

They enjoy the rest of their meal in laughter and comfortable small talk.

**_-The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't be afraid to like or comment, it is much appreciated!
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
